


一个吻

by DorisS



Category: Jean Christophe
Genre: Other, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 大路上走来一对兄弟；……他们分享一个吻。





	一个吻

那一天，他们谈及爱情。

那是个初秋温柔的傍晚，克利斯朵夫站在他房间的窗边，俯视着树梢、飞鸟、街景、花园里被风吹起的女人的头发。奥里维在他两步之外，分享着一样的景色。

近来他们都已习惯一起度过这段特定的时间。贫困的生活需要各自去维持，只有这一点光景可供两颗心灵走出微掩的门口。起初他们的相亲相爱是安静的，情感的波澜只需要交换几个眼神的沉默来滋养，但时间使得激动不安的心潮和夏天狂热的太阳一同消隐，使得言语伴随着秋天的风一同从窗口吹进来。他们可以几小时地交谈。

“……从作品里总能瞧见作者的生命力，而在这点上，克利斯朵夫，”奥里维说，“尽管我以前没有承认，但我确实很羡慕你。”

克利斯朵夫惊讶地转头，但还没等他说什么，奥里维就微笑制止了他：“事实上如果其他人愿意承认的话，他们也是羡慕你的。我第一次听到你的曲子的时候……”他每次说到这种地方的时候就会显得有些害羞，“打动我的不是技巧，不是主题，不是那些平庸的音乐脱离了便再无话可谈的元素，而是……藏在乐谱后面的那个声音，那些使得音符走向具象的表现力，那种粗砺的美感。永远在追求，永远在渴望，永远在准备着承接天上即将抛下来的东西。在法国音乐还只是静坐室内凿刻着自然的植被时，你的音乐早已拔足奔向野地……那里有一整个多么生动的世界啊，这些是非健康顽强的歌喉所不能歌唱的。”

克利斯朵夫过去诚然已经受到过太多赞誉，但在这个声名惨淡的当下，在所爱人面前听到这些词语时还是会难为情。他看着就站在跟前的奥里维，一时竟想伸手摸摸他的头发，而后竟然真的随着心意这么做了。他的手在棕色头发上轻轻碰一碰，便回过神来，自知唐突地想要放下。

奥里维看出他的窘迫，一时跟着也窘起来，然而不愿使这种尴尬盘桓在两人之间，于是故作镇定地伸手按着克利斯朵夫的，尔后将它慢慢地扣在身侧。他继续之前的话题：“而我自己，呃……写东西的时候，不管写的都是些什么，有时难免会觉得太过玄虚，飘在情绪的半空之中，不知缘由也不知方向，找不到边际……也找不到根。”

克利斯朵夫放低了声音，体贴地说：“那你可能只是没有找到你所真正渴望的。无论你想创造什么，那都该指向一个目的，找到那个目的，也就找到根了。”这野孩子，自认识两位耶南以来，他竟也学会了温柔。

“这我会不明白吗？无论音乐还是文学，所求的无非爱和美而已，但……但我总和它们隔着些什么，而你却好像已经在伸手拥抱它们了。”

克利斯朵夫停顿一下，突然笑起来。萨皮纳，阿达，甚至高丽纳的身形笑貌一一在他心头闪过。他就着两个人牵着的手拉了拉奥里维，问他：“当你说起‘爱’这个字的时候，我问你，你真的体验过它吗？”

奥里维看上去有些被冒犯了，脸微微涨红：“这是什么意思？想想安多纳德，我当然爱她。哪怕现在她不在了……嗯，也有……你啊。”

这下克利斯朵夫甚至不用去学着温柔了。早秋的凉风徐徐吹来，树叶的摩挲声像在给鸟儿的啼鸣伴奏。知道心爱的人也爱自己是一回事，但听他亲口说出来的感受是完全不一样的。克利斯朵夫在这所有的声音和所有的安静里感到从未有过的温暖和安全，简直忍不住想要拥抱奥里维了。但他没忘记正事：“好了我的奥里维，我也是爱你的。但我刚刚所指的不是这种友爱，而是……怎么说，男女之情？欢娱之情？你有体验过吗？”

奥里维的脸更红了，他不喜欢谈及这类私事。随后他皱起了眉毛：“这不对，爱的意思那么多，难道非要向最窄的那一层看齐吗？”

“不是的。但是你得承认，每一层意思都要从不同的视角出发，每一种爱都有自己的方式，如果你不曾体会过全部所有，那你自然不能把握它的本质啊。”

奥里维为难地看着克利斯朵夫，后者像诱哄小孩子那样鼓励地看着他。他不太情愿地说：“到这个年纪，我当然体会过。但是，好吧这个问题也困惑我很久了，问题是，我真的不喜欢那种方式。”

他继续道：“那就像一场……索取，我没看出有什么可以享受的。男人，用一种不雅的姿势去夺取女人，过程中快乐都是一边倒的，承受的另一边则会感到痛苦，那就是不正确的。”

他结结巴巴地颇有些词不达意，然而克利斯朵夫明白了：“所以，第一次的经历很不愉快？”

奥里维彻底尴尬得受不住了，他挣开克利斯朵夫的手，本能地难为情又本能地开始气恼，“嘿！我们一定要谈论这个吗？”

克利斯朵夫不舍得逼着奥里维，但看着他被气得眼睛亮亮的样子又忍不住想逗弄他，于是没忍住笑意地说：“不要生气，奥里维。你以为我会喜欢谈论肉欲吗？现在我讨厌这些束缚还来不及。性，诚如你所说的，就像索取。但爱可以使里面的贪婪转化为柔情，而一旦你体验过性中真正激烈与深沉，渴望与回护的并存，再看世界万物，再看这其中的爱，感受就全然不一样啦。现在看着我，回答这个：你的体验是不是没有和爱人一起？”

奥里维被他将住了。他平时爱好分析思考，却没想到克利斯朵夫在这个问题上比他走出这么远。

“确实不是。那个时候只单纯和同学体验一下，但……”

“这就是了，你没有体会过肉体和魂灵的共振，因此看什么都会不免觉得抽象。”

奥里维不服气：“那你呢？你怎么知道的这些？”

克利斯朵夫想起初遇阿达的那个朦胧夜。他已经许久没有回忆过以往爱情生活里的细节，头脑里偶然冒头的某种道德感使他一度对肉体结合不屑一顾，更别提现在与奥里维合住，就更不愿想到那些——这俩姐弟在他心里是神圣不可侵犯的。而现在，脱离爱欲本身而坦荡地谈起，高雅或者猥亵的面纱就簌簌地抖落了。被他消抹褪淡的感受一笔一笔浓墨重彩地回归脑海，他想起那时的自己，那些几乎要僵硬的麻木，遇到阿达时像冰一样化开，重新恢复对生活的嘲讽和热爱，并在那个晚上第一次窥见另一个世界的色彩……那些回旋，激荡。记忆就像阿达攀着要去摘的甜李子，如今他终于懂得怎样去品尝。看看现在！巴黎充满市民气的秀丽和妩媚是多么养人，他慢慢学会用自己的方式像奥里维那样思考。他说：“不，我原本也不知道，和你谈起才知道原来我知道。”

克利斯朵夫脸上的笑容或许有些过于灿烂了，奥里维怀疑地看着他，他以前从来不这么拗口地说话。“好吧，不过如果像你说的那样，”但奥里维还是说，“听上去是挺可遇不可求的。”

过了好几秒奥里维才反应过来这话说得多么怪异，话题的走向越来越使人窘迫了，然而克利斯朵夫好像丝毫没有觉察，相反地，他眼中却迸出十足的热力，就像每次在创作中抓住缪斯的脚踝，并且定定地看着奥里维。

奥里维不能抗拒这种眼神，两人之间堪堪不足一米的距离里像有什么在慢慢烧煮起来。他心烦意乱地想岔开话题但又不愿偏离主题，一时莽莽撞撞地把姐姐搬出来：“你知道，我姐姐曾经爱过你。”

“我知道。所以我才能在你身上看见她的影子啊。”克利斯朵夫看着眼前的奥里维，青年身上像极了安多纳德的那部分让他更深地动情。他和这个可怜的女子几番错过，始终没能向她表达歉意和爱情，但通过生者，他却能奇异地听到亡者温柔的回音。像一首古老的歌谣，透过相似的眼睛流淌出来，当他和奥里维的心灵拴在一处时，这首歌就是将他们紧紧包裹住的糖浆。  


友爱，欢爱，爱有再多种形式都已不再重要，克利斯朵夫只知道，所有真理、所有美好此时都在眼前等待着他。爱需要什么名目呢？没有第二种爱。他慢慢地倾身向奥里维靠过去，强力抑制内心的冲动使得自己都不免颤抖了，他想给奥里维推拒的机会。但奥里维怎么能抗拒？在太阳底下，所有的雪人都要融化的。他隐隐看到那个超越世间所有其他的形象。就在这里，蒙巴那斯一幢旧房子的五楼上，所有风景都依次光顾的窗口。……慢慢地，凝结成一个吻。

唇舌的触碰就像乐器试音那样轻柔，拂一下，就进入序曲，短暂的试探就像乐团指挥将手提起来的几秒悬停，接着克利斯朵夫的风格渐渐弥散开来，他所演奏过的，他所歌唱过的，无不涌进这个吻里。奥里维在心醉神迷中甚至能听到一直纠缠着克利斯朵夫的、最原始的音乐，质朴、包容，又不乏深沉与热烈，像俯身飞过田野，采撷着花朵和果实，渴求地冲向头顶的苍穹。奥里维按着克利斯朵夫的肩膀，另一只手勾住他的脖颈，在袒露无遗的爱和美之中彻底失神了，只听凭着本能跟随他，陪伴他去承接天上即将抛下来的东西，或是在那之前就登上未知的蓝天。

……天空之上，到底是什么呢？激烈雄壮的音乐声渐渐轻了下去，只剩下凄婉而缠绵的和弦。拨开浓浓的雾霭，沉重的霜雪，拦阻道路的风雨，他们看见……安多纳德。

安多纳德。她在微笑。她一点没有变，端庄而娇嫩的微笑，羞怯而可爱的举动，深思而妩媚的情致，和他们记忆中的一模一样。只是这一次，她的微笑是对他们的祝福。

克利斯朵夫和奥里维慢慢地分开，额头贴着额头，各自默默地哭了。

而在眼泪之中，那将他们牵系在一处的歌声变得如此清晰，克利斯朵夫终于听懂了其中的词句。那是在唱：

“我必回来，亲爱的人儿，我必回来……”

**Author's Note:**

> 描写安多纳德的三个分句摘自花城出版社译版。


End file.
